A Dress of Dark Green
by gooseflesh
Summary: Hermione's sorta kinda dating Ron. But what happens when she gets fed up with him, and led astray by an errant thought. Of course, nothing's simple anymore, and errant kisses lead to confusing conversations. Rating mainly to cover my butt.
1. Part 1: Giving Up

**Disclaimer:** "I don't own Remus, Sirius, Severus, or any of the other characters mentioned in this fanfic, because if I did, they'd all be shagging like crazy mongooses." (Disclaimer from Sleeping in an Unmade Bed) Ironically, this fic is not about them.

**Author's Note:** a quick story for all of you who have been waiting. I'm very apologetic, I really am. I promise you though that no matter how long it takes, it will eventually be finished. Better late than never, hey? On a side note, this fic is very personal to me, as some it is very closely related to my own experiences.

* * *

What am I supposed to do  
Sit around and wait for you  
Well I can't do that  
And there's no turning back  
I need time to move on  
I need a love to feel strong  
'Cause I've got time to think it through  
And maybe I'm too good for you 

-- _Believe_, by Cher

(magical beginning)

"Hi Harry, Hi Gin. Have a good time shopping?" Hermione asked politely. 

"Uh-huh. But we still need to get to Honeydukes and we have to go back soon. Oh well, I've got the map and my cloak, we can sneak back in. You guys want to come?"

"Sure!" Ron replied eagerly.

"I am not sneaking back into Hogwarts just so you can go to Honeydukes _again_, Ronald. I'm a prefect now!" Hermione protested. "You go with Harry- I'll walk back. It's not like I can stop you."

"I'll go with Hermione, okay Harry? Pick me up some chocolate, alright?" asked Ginny.

"Okay, see you later, Gin!" Harry yelled as Ron pulled him towards the sweet shop.

(magical scene change here)

"I just don't know, Ginny." Hermione said quietly as they tramped back to Hogwarts through the snow.

"What? Hermione admitting she doesn't know?" the fun-loving redhead girl teased.

"Well, since you and Harry were always off somewhere, Ron and I just ended up hanging out together. Of course, then Draco and his cronies started harassing us about it… and we just ended up being a couple. We went to the Halloween ball together… I guess I saw something in him… but I can't see it anymore!"

"Yeah, but you and Rom make such a good couple!" Ginny replied in protest. "You've known one another for ages, and you just… mesh so well. It's almost like you're married or something!"

"That's exactly the problem, Gin! It _is_ like we're married- we don't so anything! I mean, it is nice, having a guy who isn't constantly trying to feel up my knickers, but he doesn't even hold my hand. For Merlin's sake, he hasn't even tried to kiss me! It's practically insulting. I know I'm not the most gorgeous creature to grace the halls of Hogwarts, but it's not like I'm Millicent or anything either!"

Ginny pondered this for a moment. "Have _you_ tried to kiss him?"

"No!" Hermione blushed. "I'm not going to… I mean I think this is… well. But I have given him plenty of opportunities."

"Well, knowing my dunderhead of a brother, he probably just hasn't picked up on them." She rolled her eyes.

"Maybe… it's just… oh, I don't know. Some days I look at him and he seems cute and caring, and you know. But other times he's just Ron. And sometimes Ron annoys the hell out of me! Besides, it would be nice to just flirt and things like that."

"So, you're like friends then?" Ginny asked, not waiting for an answer. "Just stick with it. You can't really break up with someone you're not truly dating anyways. Besides, things might change. Now come on, we have to hurry and get ready for the ball!" Ginny excitedly raced up the stairs, Hermione trudging along behind her.

(magical scene change here)

Hermione sighed as she put on her dress. It really was a lovely thing, and she felt it suited her perfectly. Not that anyone would realize it; very few saw all sides of her. The dress was a dark shade of green that shimmered slightly in the light, with black embroidery covering the entire thing, giving it a slightly aged and truly elegant feel, in Hermione's opinion. There was white piping on the bodice, helping to accent her curves without too deep a cut. The back, however, was very deep, showing off her pale fair skin. It was form fitting, but not tight, and the skirt brushed the floor and whispered as she walked. She brushed her hair quickly; using a handy little charm she'd found to get rid of most of the frizz, leaving soft auburn curls that fell just below her shoulders- she'd get Ginny to put some of it up later. Quickly she applied some blush, lip gloss, and a light touch of mascara to bring out her eyes, and was done.

(magical scene change here)

"We've been waiting for almost five minutes." Ginny sighed impatiently. "What is taking them so damn long?" 

"You should be used to it by now, Gin," replied Hermione

"Yeah, but-" Ginny was stopped short by the boys' arrival. "Finally! What in Merlin's name was taking you so long? I mean, hello, it's not like you have to do your hair or anything!"

Before Harry or Ron could reply, Hermione offered her suggestion. "Exactly. Which is why they figured they'd get in a quick game of Quidditch before they got ready." She tapped her foot, annoyed.

The boys couldn't decide whether to look astonished or ashamed. "How did you know?" Harry finally asked.

Hermione sighed and pointed to Ron's shirt. "You have grass stains on the bottom of your shirt."

"I…um… wanted to match?" Ron attempted to come up with a feasible excuse.

"Let's just go, okay?" Hermione shook her head and started walking in front of Harry and Ron with Ginny.

"That was kind of rude, Herm. But honestly, Quidditch? Sometimes I can't figure out what he loves more, me or that blasted game. It's a good thing I'm a chaser or I'd never see him!" Ginny whispered, annoyed, to Hermione.

Harry caught up with the girls and took Ginny's arm. "I'm sorry, Gin. It won't happen again, okay? Besides, I know you love that 'blasted game' too. Anyways, you look gorgeous. I didn't bother with dressing up much because I simply couldn't compete." Ginny giggled, and abandoned Hermione's ear for Harry's.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively.

She kept walking. "What?" she asked brusquely.

"I, er… I'm sorry, all right? And you look fantastic too."

Hermione stopped abruptly. "Fine, whatever."

"…"

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Ron… it's just… oh I don't know."

"Yes, you do know. What aren't you telling me?" he prodded gently.

"Well… we're just both so busy all the time… we never see one another." Hermione began. "Face it, sometimes it seems like the only time we see one another is in class or at a Quidditch match. And you're on the bloody team!"

Ron stared at her for a moment. "You don't normally lose your patience like that, Herms."

"Well, I don't normally run out of it."

"Hermione, I'm sorry, okay? It's not a big deal… didn't they teach us a cleaning spell in Charms the other day?"

"Yes. Here." She flicked her wand and muttered some words that Ron for the life of him couldn't seem to remember.

"Thanks. Now come on, I know you hate being late." He grinned awkwardly.

"I suppose you're right. Though really, it's more a side effect of having Snape as a teacher than actually caring. Especially now with Advanced Potions." She admitted.

"I still can't believe you decided to take that course. I mean, everyone in there is a Slytherin, with Malfoy included."

"What's so bad about Malfoy anyways?"

Ron gaped.

"Well, honestly, Ronald, it's not like he's a death eater or anything. His father might be, but that doesn't mean he is. Besides, he's not a complete git anymore. When was the last time he actually spoke to you or Harry?"

"Well, I, erm… that is…" Ron fumbled for a comeback. "He's a Slytherin? How can you be defending him?"

"Because I actually know him, that's why. We're partners in Advanced Potions. He's quite talented, really…"

Ron returned to gaping.

"Why is everyone in this school so prejudiced? Honestly, it's awful-" Hermione stopped as they arrived at the Great Hall.

"I'll, uh, go get us some punch…" Ron said, running away to find food and Harry. He needed some comfort- this whole Malfoy-really-isn't-such-a-twit thing was causing him a lot of anguish. He found it a bit unfathomable that Hermione could think good of a Slytherin.

"Has your date abandoned you already, Granger?" came an all-too familiar voice from behind her.

"Malfoy, don't you dare start right now. I just spent the last five minutes defending Slytherins, you in particular, to Ron."

"A Gryffindor would do that for me? How terribly touching."

Hermione turned around to scowl at him but ended up with a somewhat dumbfounded look on her face as she saw his expression.

* * *

**A/N:** It won't be too long this time- I actually know what's going to happen next. Ultimately, this will only be two or three parts long, and it should be done by the end of Christmas break. If not, feel free to send me as many annoying emails as you like- I know they mean you care. As always, reviews guilt me into finishing sooner. 


	2. Part 2: Simplicity of a Smile

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**Author's Note:** i had fun with this chapter, where reality delves into imagination. however, this is my first written kissing scene, and it's not based on expereience, so i hope it's okay. and don't worry about the crappy ending, there'll be one more chapter to finish it off.

* * *

Love is a temple  
Love is a shrine  
Love is pure  
And love is blind  
Love is a religious sign  
I'm gonna leave this love behind.  
Love is hot and love is cold  
I've been bought and I've been sold  
Love is rock and love is roll  
I just want someone to hold. 

--Eurhythmics

* * *

"Has your date abandoned you already, Granger?" came an all-too familiar voice from behind her. 

"Malfoy, don't you dare start right now. I just spent the last five minutes defending Slytherins, you in particular, to Ron."

"A Gryffindor would do that for me? How terribly touching."

Hermione turned around to scowl at him but ended up with a somewhat dumbfounded look on her face as she saw his expression.

He was smiling.

Not smirking; not flashing his charm. Just smiling. His pale silver eyes glinted not with their usual arrogance, but pleasure and a slight hint of mischievousness, the kind Ginny so often had. As she stared unwittingly, Hermione thought of how odd it was to read his emotions- it was generally something of an impossibility. Draco Malfoy was perhaps the most guarded person she had ever met, and it peaked her curiosity. Her eyes, seemingly detached from her cautious, practical mind, resumed surveying the enigmatic boy. His hair fell sharply across his face, contributing to his cold, defined beauty ever so much more since he had abandoned the copious amounts of gel. His outfit- a black suit and Slytherin tie- was simple, yet somehow decidedly elegant. Perhaps it was the way he carried himself; the way he stood with an easy, assured confidence. At the same time though, he was so seemingly detached from the comings and goings of the world around him. He was in charge, but at the same time not really there at all. So the question became, where was he? What was going on in his head? What if- No. Hermione shivered as she forced herself to stay away from the question she suddenly- and so desperately- wanted an answer to. Even if Malfoy wasn't truly a prat anymore, he was still the sex god of Slytherin, and she wasn't quite sure she could deal with that. She began analyzing everything, as she was so prone to do. But thoughts flooded her too quickly; she couldn't think, couldn't understand whatever it was that was going on inside of her; it didn't make any sense! Shivering again, she quickly turned away to flee her confusion, when she felt a different sensation on her skin. He had grabbed her wrist, Hermione realized, and she shivered once more. However, this time it was a different feeling, it was warm and made her spine tingle and her flesh be acutely aware of the sensation of her touch. It excited her and frightened her all at once. She couldn't decide what to do, so she didn't do anything at all.

Almost to her dismay, he hurriedly pulled his hand away. "Why leave?" He commented smoothly, then continued on his earlier tirade. "Interesting color scheme for a Gryffindor's dress, Granger. Why, we even match. Pity you aren't a Slytherin, the green really does bring out your eyes."

Her body a jumble of feelings, she searched desperately for something, anything to say. Unable to locate her once rational self, she resorted back to her usual retort. "Sod off, Malfoy."

He laughed slightly, his eyes returning to their customary unfathomable state. "As you wish." Saying nothing more, he turned and she watched him disappear across the dance floor.

Puzzled by Draco's actions, and everything else that was going on inside of her and out, Hermione took a minute to gather herself. She sighed, putting her thoughts aside to be dealt with later, and wondered where Ron was. Unsurprisingly, he was at the refreshments table, talking to Seamus about Quidditch, she surmised from their wild gestures. Resigned, she went outside. She had wanted to dance, but Ron simply did not dance, and she was therefore without a partner. Oh well, it wasn't an uncommon occurrence. At least it wasn't foul outside like at the Halloween Ball; she could go out and enjoy the night air.

(magical scene change)

"Hey, 'Mione." Ginny said softly.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione mumbled quietly. "What are you doing out here?"

"Harry joined in Seamus and Ron's Quidditch discussion, and while I may love the game, I don't love it _that_ much. Honestly, you'd think that they could manage to avoid the subject for one teensy evening, but no-o," she complained. "Boys. What about you, 'Mione? I haven't seen you and Ron together all evening…"

Hermione decided she might as well tell Ginny. "Gin, I just don't know what to do… I mean I love Ron, but it's like he's my brother. And if you haven't noticed, he simply doesn't dance. Nor does he flirt or tease or notice anything I do. I'm not entirely experienced in the area of feminine wiles, but for Merlin's sake, even Malfoy noticed the dress."

"What?! Malfoy?"

"Well, in the usual way that he comments on things, where you can't tell whether he's making some personal joke or complimenting you, but yes, Malfoy commented on the dress. He's actually paid more attention to me that Ron all evening…"

"You were spending time with Malfoy? I know he's hot, but this is kind of odd for you, Herms." Ginny debated.

Hermione took her comment as a cue to explode. "How do you know what's odd for me? Why does everyone think my life centers around textbooks and grades and practicality!?"

Ginny stayed silent, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm more than a bookworm, Gin. You see bits and flashes of that sometimes… like at Pavarti's birthday." She giggled.

Ginny grinned- Hermione had surprised everyone, by not only showing up for Pavarti's birthday, but by actually getting slightly drunk as well and playing truth or dare. Or course, it hadn't been Hermione who had poured actual liquor into her butterbeer, but still.

"I know it's odd, but half the reason I hated Malfoy wasn't so much that I despised him… it was that I didn't. He didn't bother me nearly as much as he should have… I actually came pretty close to laughing a few times when he insulted Harry and Ron. I was afraid I might become attracted to him if I didn't throw up a wall."

"I did laugh a few times he insulted Harry and Ron. Silencing charms are your friend."

Hermione wondered a bit about Ginny's comment, trying to decide exactly what she had meant by it. "Anyways, I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me earlier… and it was nice, having someone pay attention to me, to realize that I'm useful for more than help with homework. But it also kind of scared me, Gin. I'm not really sure about myself… about what I might do if… Well let's just say there's a reason I avoid getting drunk when any of the boys are around."

"Hermione… I think you'll find, as you always do, that an answer comes to you when you need it."

The two sat in silence for a little while, admiring the night, until Ginny got up to leave.

(magical scene change)

"So?" Harry questioned his girlfriend.

"What do you mean, so?"

"Come on, Ginny, please?" Ron pestered.

"I am NOT telling you the intimate details of a private conversation between Hermione and I!"

Harry pouted.

"Oh, fine! But it'll probably scare you shitless…" she muttered. "Apparently she's mad at you because you don't pay her any attention, and now she's considering snogging Malfoy." With a flourish, she turned and left. It was so much more fun to leave them stunned and in suspense.

(magical scene change)

Hermione was leaning against the stone railing, not really caring what happened to her dress. She could fix it with a charm. It didn't really matter. Nothing really mattered when it could all be fixed with the wave of a wand. Except for, of course, that nagging problem- she couldn't find love, no matter how hard she searched.

Draco Malfoy took Hermione's lack of attention as an opportunity. She gasped in surprise as she felt the cool, smooth fingers run down her spine. Normally, she would have spun around to see who it was, but she wasn't feeling very typical. Besides, it felt so good… both passionate and gentle… the hands were very experienced. They worked their way up her spine, making her back arch slightly, and then the hands blessed by the gods ran down her arms, caressing her skin. And when she thought she couldn't stand it any longer, the hands turned her around, and lifted her face up into a tender kiss. She kept her eyes closed the entire time, wanting to make it last for as long as possible. Hermione wasn't entirely sure it was real… no one could taste this good… this… perfect. His lips were sweet, with a faint taste of almond. Later, she would decide this was probably from the cookies being served, but she was a bit too preoccupied to notice it then. She wanted to taste more, but the lips wouldn't let her- they left her wanting more. She almost felt parched. She didn't want more- she needed it, desperately. Hermione had no idea someone could leave her so seemingly pitiful. She was glad that her hands had clasped themselves around the boy's neck, pulling her so close she could smell him, and feel every part of his body, pounding against hers. If she pulled away, she didn't think she would be able to stand on her own. It didn't really matter though; Hermione was quite content. Finally, she parted her lashes, and looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy. She thought she ought to be concerned with the fact that she was ardently intertwined with a Slytherin, but she really wasn't. It occurred to her that the Gryffindors might be more than a little annoyed- the boys at least- but she'd deal with them later. Besides, she could hex them in twenty different directions if they gave her a reason, a thought that made her grin.

Harry and Ron decided to check on Hermione at that precise moment. "Hermione?! What are you doing?!" Harry asked frantically.

Ron decided to add in his two bits. "Are you bloody bonkers? That's Malfoy you're sno… you're… bloody hell."

Hermione pulled away from Draco, anger and a small amount of malicious intent giving her the strength to stand. "Ronald Weasley, I can kiss whoever I damn well want to. And you Harry… don't you dare say a word. If you do, I'll curse your arses off, the both of you. And Ron, get used to it. Besides, how do you know all I'm doing is snogging him?" her eyes glinted evilly up at Draco- she now understood how much he enjoyed this.

Draco grinned too- Hermione had such a way with words. "Hermione, love, I think we'd better we going."

"Yes, I do think you're right, Draco. Harry and Ron look a bit peaked." With that, Hermione took Draco's arm and they walked back into the Great Hall together, looking like quite the elegant couple.

Harry and Ron continued to stand there, gaping. This was just too much.

"May I have this dance?" Draco put out his hand.

_Prehaps that was what Ginny had meant when she said I'd find an answer,_ Hermione wondered, saying "I'd love to."


	3. Part 3: Complex Conversations

**Disclaimer:** eh, belongs to JK Rowling and a bunch of other people. The plot is mine... although there are those little details that I stole from other things I've read...

**Author's Note:** I had some trouble with the romantic scenes... any feedback would be appreciated. a note on the ending: i like it the way it is for some odd reason, and it didn't make sense to end it anywhere else. i ended it there simply to be able to post a chapter... there will be more; hopefully soon. (ps: if you got this twice, i did some minor tweaking... i forgot to get rid of something before, oops. hey k8ebug, since you seem to enjoy it, would you like to be my offical beta reader?)

* * *

You think you're so bad, drive the women folk wild  
Shoot 'em all down with the flash of your pearly smile  
Honey but you met your match tonight  
Oh that's right  
You think you'll knock me off my feet  
Till I'm flat on the floor  
Till my heart is crying Indian and I'm beggin' for more  
So come on baby, come on baby  
Come on baby show me what that loaded gun is for 

If you can give it, I can take it  
Cause if this heart is gonna break  
It's gonna take a lot to break it  
I know tonight  
Somebody's gonna win the fight  
So if you're so tough  
Come on and prove it  
Your heart is down for the count  
And you know you're gonna lose it  
Tonight you're gonna go down in flames  
Just like Jesse James

-- _Cher_

* * *

…Hermione took Draco's arm and they walked back into the Great Hall together, looking like quite the elegant couple. 

Harry and Ron continued to stand there, gaping. This was just too much.

Draco and Hermione decided to dance.

She leaned into him as the entire school watched and whispered into his ear, "why?"

He paused for a moment, as if to think it over, but never letting the startled feeling show in his face. "Most girls don't ask why; they simply dance."

"I'm not most girls."

"You do carry yourself better than most."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"You're confident… elegant. It's unusual."

"..."

He sighed, as if he'd already given an explanation. "Teenage girls are not generally in the habit of looking people in the eye, or of being self assured. It's atypical, but it gives you a certain elegance." He paused a moment. "So, what brings you, a Gryffindor, to my lips?"

Carrying on the act of the happy, if strange couple, she retorted only loud enough for him to hear, "I do believe it was _you_ who surreptitiously arrived at _my_ mouth. Not to mention the fact that you're avoiding my original question."

"Fine. I enjoy annoying Potter and Weasley. What better a way then to steal you from them? Your turn."

"Ron was annoying me."

He arched his eyebrow, questioning. "Why don't you tell me the truth, Granger?"

"Because you're lying too, _Malfoy._"

"I must admit, you _are_ a trifle more difficult than most girls, as well."

"You enjoy it."

He glanced into her eyes as she stared back impudently, almost teasing. "Well, we're not going to find the truth here."

"Oh, and where can it be found?" she interrogated, returning the questioning look that had been plastered on his face only moments ago.

Draco resumed the act aloud. "Miss Granger, may I have the pleasure of escorting you to my quarters?" In a quieter voice, he continued, "I do believe there are answers to be found there."

She forced out an uncharacteristically girlish giggle. "Thank you very much, Malfoy.

The crowd of students stared silently at them, straining to hear every word between the two.

As soon as they turned the corner and were out of the view of the Great Hall, Hermione spun on her heels to confront him. "Your bedroom?! I _am_ enjoying Ron's blatant pouting, but I don't want to give Harry and him aneurysms!"

"Actually, I was thinking of my prefect's sitting room. But whatever you'd prefer."

"The sitting room is fine," she retorted angrily as they made their way to the dungeons. "But why _your_ quarters?"

"I told you, you look good in green. Besides, my quarters have wards and so on. I wasn't sure if yours would. Obscuro formae." He uttered, ignoring Hermione's questioning look at his choice of passwords. **(A/N: roughly means 'obscured beauty', beauty referring to figure or shape.)**

She wanted to say something – she had taught herself the basics of Latin over the course of two years in order to further understand the spells so many people used without thought – but declined her instincts in favor of observing him and his rooms. They said so much about him, if you bothered to notice. There was a large black leather armchair near the fireplace, with an elegantly carved wooden table beside it, stacked with books and the odd scrap of parchment. The room would have felt bare if not for the massive bookshelf against the wall opposite the fire. Its shelves were crammed full of assorted items. There were books on a variety of subjects, from academics to Quidditch, to… poetry? She'd have to ask him about that later. His broomstick leaned against a ledge, obviously well cared for. On the shelf beside it was an errant coffee mug full of quills and a stack of parchment. She picked one up gingerly; in a fashion that suggested she was worried something might bite her if she touched the wrong object. Soon however, she was flipping through them without reserve - each one of the scraps contained doodles and sketches, some of which were quite talented. There was a cartoon of Harry and Snape that, while irrespective, made her laugh, as well as other, more serious sketches. She gasped inwardly as she perused them - it was if Draco could look at someone and capture their soul on paper. As she reached the bottom of the stack, moving to place it back on the shelf, Hermione suddenly gasped. It was a pencil sketch of her, in History of Magic, apparently attempting to stifle a laugh. Quite well drawn, admittedly, but still... Hermione spun abruptly to face the figure that was currently transfiguring the armchair into a slightly larger couch that looked quite cushy and inviting. "Malfoy," she asked tentatively, "why is there… why do you have a drawing… oh, bloody hell," she uttered, "just plain _why_?"

Draco looked up and saw the picture she had been looking at, and a faint blush rose to his cheeks. Hermione stared – she had never seen his own personal wards ever come down before. "You intrigue me," he stated simply, looking away. Come sit down – those shoes cannot be comfortable."

She felt herself smile unwittingly. "Actually, I charmed them to feel like old sneakers, but thank you."

"Old sneakers? I hope they don't smell like them too." He grinned, then sat down beside her, looking uncharacteristically unsure as he faced her.

"Why?" she breathed.

"I wondered if you might have noticed it but obviously not." He fumbled for the right words to explain. "I suppose it's because you've only got half of the puzzle… It's… it's because we both have what the other needs. In a twisted way, we're the same."

"No, we're not!" Hermione interrupted. "I mean, we're both studious and neither of us can seem to keep a date, but you're like the sex god of Slytherin… and I'm… well, I'm the prude of Hogwarts." She finished lamely.

"We both hide ourselves," he explained patiently. "I've had to from birth, with my father being a death eater and myself being a Slytherin and so on. As for the 'sex god' thing, as you put it, I used to just be looking for a way to have some fun, escape my responsibilities… but then it changed. I've been looking for something... but I've been looking in all the wrong places." He looked into her eyes. "For years, I thought that you were just that; a prude, as well as know-it-all Gryffindor who constantly beat me in class, which, of course, annoyed the hell out of me. But as I grew up, the annoyance I held grew into a grudging respect, and finally, an admiration and attraction. However, as I realized your talents, I also realized that you hide yourself, as I do."

She stared at him silently, waiting confusedly for him to continue.

"I know I seem cold... actually, I know that I _am_ cold and sarcastic at times, but truthfully... underneath it all, I'm looking for the same thing you are."

"By this point, I just want a set of arms, Malfoy."

"That's a lie, and you know it. You're smart, and ambitious. You actually care about things like this. You want a person attached to those arms, a person with a heart and a mind. You know I have a mind, but can you bring yourself to see the rest?"

Hermione, who had taken her shoes off in favor of going barefoot, if only to feel the soft beige rug beneath her feet, now pulled those pale feet up onto the sofa, hiding them beneath the silk of her dress. She stared into the fire, half-afraid to look at the boy who seemed to know her better than she did herself and murmured:  
_And you want to travel with him,  
__you want to travel blind  
__and you think maybe you'll trust him  
__because he's touched your perfect body  
__with his mind._

She glanced toward him and in that instant he caught her eyes, refusing to let go, and quietly replied:  
_And you want to travel with her  
__and you want to travel blind  
__and you're sure that she can find you,  
__because she's touched her perfect body  
__with her mind._

"Draco…" she breathed.

"Hermione…" he replied softly. "It's up to you." He got up and disappeared through the doorway, calling, "I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione stood up, standing in front of the fire. It was all just so strange… Draco had knowingly spoken the truth. She wanted a set of arms, but also a man with a heart and a mind to go with them. She had given up on it a long time ago, but now it seemed like life was urging her to pick it back up again. She sighed a bit at the complexity of it all. Well, he had asked for an answer, and she would give it to him.

In a few minutes, Draco came back in and sat down once more. Hermione placed herself beside him, draping her legs over his lap. Before he could say a word, she placed a finger to his lips, then moved her hands upwards, running her delicate fingers through his hair, arcing his head back, showing the seemingly cold skin of his neck. Slowly, but with an almost knowing sense, she placed her lips on his collarbone and worked them upwards with soft, almost teasing butterfly kisses, taking time to find sensitive spots on his flesh, making him give in and emit a small groan. Finally, after what seemed like both eons and seconds to the two almost-adults, she brushed her lips lightly across his. Compared to most kisses, it wouldn't seem like much from sight, but Draco had felt it and knew what it held. She was trusting him, letting him know her anxiousness, her vulnerability, and her curious passion through the bitten imprint of her lips. Then, she pulled silently away, pulling her legs away and back underneath her dress, turning away from him once more.


	4. Part 4: Never Apologise for the Truth

**Disclaimer:** not mine.

**Author's Note:** thanks to all who are bearing with me and this fic... i owe you all. so here's (gasp) another chapter. I'm quite fond of certain parts. On a side note, go read A Teenaged Snape? by Natsuyori. I've come on board as the beta-reader/co-writer, and it updates a lot more frequently than this. (Mainly because Nat will have my arse if it doesn't.) now go flock.

* * *

You make me feel (so alive that I'm)  
Trying hard not to (make moves, choosing the wrong place and time)  
Everyone will know, the minute we let it go.  
I can't hold it anymore, let's be original.  
No holds barred, can you feel it  
Coming along, break the silence, non-directional -  
No holds barred, can you feel it coming along, it's on.  
Hit the switch and turn me on.  
You make me feel complicated,  
Sometimes I try to explain the way you took me, turn it all around,  
Everyone will know the minute we let it go.  
I can't hold it anymore, let's be original.  
No holds barred, can you feel it  
Coming along, break the silence, non-directional -  
No holds barred, can you feel it coming along, it's on.  
Hit the switch and turn me on.  
-ThousandFootKrutch

* * *

Draco turned as well, reaching out. He placed his hands on her shoulders, making them draw up, edgy and unknowing. Slowly, he ran them down her arms, making the softly coloured hair on them stand on end. It spoke to her better than a sound ever could, telling her everything he needed her to know; that it was okay to be apprehensive, to be fragile, to be a confusing jumble of emotions. He worked his fingertips back up her arms to her shoulders once more and kneaded them, removing the knots that had been growing there over the past few days, telling her he was sorry to have made her tense. Instinctively, she let out a soft moan of pleasure, releasing her stress and trepidation. His hands moved upwards once more to undo the complex knot of hair. She didn't have to appear perfect; her elegance was a part of her personality. He ran his fingers through the soft auburn curls, murmuring her name, and she leaned backwards, into him. It was strange, she thought, that her body could curve and fit so perfectly against his. Yet somehow it made perfect sense. But what was… "Ouch!" she exclaimed, breaking them out of their trance like state. "What on earth…?" looking around, she realized she had moved quite a bit from where she had last been sitting, and the skirt of her dress had moved up, just below her knees. Promptly, she stood up and straightened out her dress, and realized what had poked her – her wand was in a pocket in the back of her dress. With her… preoccupation… she must have forgotten it. 

Noticing her discovery, Draco laughed. It put Hermione at ease… it was an unusual sound coming from Draco, the kind of laugh that exists between two people completely comfortable with one another. "I had Winky, that house elf Dobby likes, bring some of your stuff here and put it in the bathroom… I figured you might want to change out of your dress."

"You're on a first name basis with the house elves? Admittedly, I didn't expect that…"

"I've discovered that being courteous to the house elves helps when you go on midnight food raids. On the other hand, I got a pair of socks last Christmas from Dobby… his knitting talents leave a lot to be desired."

"He's improving… I think. Year before last, I couldn't tell what it was, exactly, that he had given me."

He laughed again. Hermione noticed that when he smiled, he looked a lot… warmer. "Well, you might as well get changed. I think I'll do the same… these dress pants are a bit scratchy." She watched as he drifted off towards what she guessed was his bedroom. _Lavender was right… he does have a nice arse,_ she mused, giggling inwardly as she made her way to the bathroom.

Winky had made an excellent choice of clothing, in Hermione's opinion. She slipped on a pair of old black jeans that she found incredibly comfortable, with a design of purple embroidery up the side of one flared leg. She didn't think she'd ever admit it, but the embroidery was actually her own handiwork; she had taken it up one summer after running out of books to read. The shirt was a long sleeved green one that was nice but simple, like most of her clothing - she hated to fuss with frills. She grinned as she remembered Draco's comment about the color green. Hermione sighed in relief as she reached the bottom of the pile – there was her bra. The dress was strapless and charmed to tame her figure, but despite her lack of much in the way of curves, she didn't need to go out there without one… like the rest of her wardrobe, it was simple, but with elegant detailing. It was black in colour, something Hermione often thought about, even if it was slightly odd. She had gotten it while shopping by herself during last summer's break. In the past, she had always worn a white one, but she was drawn to it for some reason, and bought it. She had to acknowledge to herself that there was a part of her that wanted to show it off, no matter how much resistance her bookish, practical self offered. She slipped her clothes on, checked her hair (something she had done ever since it had lost most of its bushiness; she was still in awe), and crept outside. She shivered slightly; she was, after all, in the dungeons. Feeling a hand creeping up her spine, she let her back arc impulsively as she turned around to see him. He was wearing dark, slightly baggy jeans; with a tighter dark blue t-shirt that showed off the abs he had gained from hours of Quidditch practice. Hermione's eyes glimmered with amusement as she noted that Draco's appearance choices were almost identical to Harry's, right down to the tousled hair that looked like it had been arranged by his sleeping habits. She decided that guys were much more sensible than girls when it came to hair – instead of worrying about what was in fashion, they just rolled out of bed and proclaimed _that_ to be the latest style. With the odd exception of course… after all, there was Sirius… that man fretted over his hair more than Pavarti! Of course, Sirius wasn't entirely… masculine. Harry hadn't appeared to notice, but Remus and Sirius seemed to both disappear at the same times…

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, laughing.

"Huh?"

"When you're thinking about something, you kind of tune out. When you think something is funny, your eyes light up."

"…How do you know all these things?"

"I watch people. Artist's prerogative."

"And what have you seen?"

"Well, there are the usual things… Blaise thinks Ginny's hot; Neville has a serious crush on you, Voldemort's been calling a lot of meetings lately – Snape's been rubbing his arm abnormally often, and of course, you were severely annoyed by Ron."

She looked incredulously at him.

"It's not that difficult, really, you just have to pay attention. Zabini stares at Ginny all through lunch. Neville sighs in your direction during charms, and looks away whenever you turn in his direction. And you stare elsewhere whenever Ron talks to you. See?"

"Mm-hm. It's actually kind of scary, you know. Like you're a stalker."

He laughed again, and Hermione decided she thoroughly enjoyed the sound.

Draco sat back down on the couch, pulling her with him so that they were half-sitting, half lying down together; their bodies nestled together. For a while they were silent, enjoying the closeness and letting their minds wander, until Draco murmured, "truth or dare?"

"What?" she laughed.

"Come on, you heard me." he drawled. "Truth, or dare?"

"Um…" she began, still laughing. "Truth."

"Okay… what is… your favorite food?"

"My favorite food?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"You have to leave some good questions for the end of the game." He advised.

"Alright… favorite food… chocolate dipped strawberries. Now, your turn: truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Stop smirking or I'll call you Drakie-poo like Pansy does."

"I'm not smirking!"

"Yes you are. Anyways, I dare you to explain why you have a book of poetry."

"More of a truth question, but whatever. Being Malfoy's, we have a grossly huge library, half of which is filled with books on the dark arts, but there are other books there as well, to impress the guests. And having poetry makes you look sophisticated, I suppose. Anyways, I don't have much to do during the summers, so I read, mostly. Your turn."

"Truth."

"Again? Let's see… what's the deal with you and Ron? Honestly, now."

She was silent for a moment, then began. "Our relationship just sort of… happened. We hang out together by default, and then suddenly we were being considered a couple. He's nice, and considerate. He brings me food when I skip a meal to study, that sort of thing…"

"But?"

"…But nothing more. He never touches me. It sounds odd, I know, but I'm not very good at explaining things verbally… I need touch to express emotion, and… well, also to feel safe, I suppose."

"You suppose?" he ran his fingers down her side, almost tickling her, and left his hand on her waist, slightly tucked beneath her shirt.

She savored the moment, the caress, then murmured, "your turn."

"Truth."

"Hmm… what's the truth, really, with your playboy status?"

"Interested, are you? Oh, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm only kidding."

"My knickers are-"

"Proves it. Anyways, in fifth and sixth year, I pretty much _was_ a playboy. I was trying to distract myself from all the stuff going on at home, I guess. I never actually shagged any of them, if that's what you wanted to know… but fooling around never changed anything, helped with anything, so I stopped. And then… this."

"What is 'this'?"

"I'm not quite sure, exactly. But whatever it is, it's helping." After a shared silence, he stated: "Your turn."

"Dare." Hermione grinned.

"Hmm… I could have so much fun with this…"

She slapped him lightly. "Don't be an evil bastard, Draco."

"Aww… but it's so much fun!" then more seriously, he continued, "Evil bastard? That sounds like Weasley… hmm… I know! When he invariably asks where you were and what you were doing tonight, tell him… oh let's say… the first thing that pops into your mind."

"_That's_ your dare?"

"'Mione, if there's one thing I've noticed about you over the years it's that Weasley and Potter exasperate you to no end at times, and that you are incredibly good at resisting any and all temptation to tell them exactly what you're thinking."

"Unlike you, who has absolutely no sense of tact."

"I make up for it with my witty repartee."

"Uh-huh…"

"Anyways, the point is, I'd like to see what it is that you really want to say. I'd like to see you have some fun. You take things much too seriously."

"You think I need to have more fun?" Hermione asked, a hint of mischievousness in her voice.

"Very much so."

"Well… there is… one… thing that might be fun," she whispered seductively, moving to sit on Draco's legs.

"Oh? And what might that be?" he replied, with obvious interest.

"This." Hermione grinned, and began to tickle him furiously.

"Hey! Stop that!" Draco protested, between laughs. Finally, he managed to pin her wrists down to the sofa as he kneeled before her. "D'you know what I consider fun? This." He dipped his head down to kiss her lightly, brushing his lips over hers. Hermione moaned as he kissed her again, this time roughly as he leaned down on top of her. Without any thought but as to it felt, to how it would make him feel, she kissed back, her lips trailing down his neck as her arms snaked around his neck and her hands into his hair. Still kissing her, Draco's hands moved upwards underneath her shirt, caressing the skin on her sides. She deepened the kiss in response to the touch, and tasted him… honeysuckle, she thought briefly. His hands continued to move dexterously on her skin and his fingers made little spirals up her back when suddenly a loud clatter shocked them from the reverie. They jumped apart, staring at one another rather than looking to see what had caused this disruption. Hermione's shirt was off, lying on the floor, and Draco's was completely unbuttoned.

"Damn." Draco mumbled, almost inaudibly.

"I… I don't remember doing that." Hermione stated pointedly.

"Huh?"

She pointed to his shirt. "Oh, Merlin… Draco, I can't… I mean… fuck." She muttered.

Draco's head snapped up. "Did you just say 'fuck'?"

"Yes. The incredibly proper Hermione Granger just swore. What's that have to do with anything?"

"Well, considering your choice of words, a lot, I'd say."

"Draco, we shouldn't."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I don't want to have sex tonight because our hormones are running wild and then regret it in the morning and never talk to you again. I don't want that."

A silence followed, and both of them refused to look up until Draco tentatively placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look him in the eye. "I suppose you're right love, as always."

"Love?" Hermione questioned, alarm in her eyes.

"Yes. As I said before, you're helping."

"I don't know if… it's just so sudden, Draco. And maybe… maybe I'm scared." She placed her arms across her chest. "I can't say that to you yet. Please understand."

"Of course, 'Mione. But don't expect me to stop saying it," Draco stood up, and pulled Hermione up into an embrace. "Now come on. It's late, time for bed." He took her hand and began leading her towards his bedroom.

She pulled her hand out of his grasp. "Draco, did you not hear a word I just said?"

"Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Well…" she looked down. "I'm trying."

"'Mione, I promise. Just sleep, alright? Besides, do you want to explain to Snape what you were doing in the Slytherin dormitories at this hour?"

She grinned. "No, not particularly. Lead the way."


	5. Part 5: Questions and Cliches

**Disclaimer:** Not mine. Because I can't handle publishing dates. 

**Author's Note:** Well, this was going to be longer and be the end, but i'm not done the end yet, and i figured you'd want something. So here you go. R&R!

**EDIT:** Reposted. The squiggly lines didn't show, despite numerous attempts.

* * *

I'm the kind of person who endorses  
a deep commitment  
Getting comfy getting perfect  
is what I live for  
But a look, then a smell of perfume  
It's like I'm down on the floor  
And I don't know what I'm in for

I Want You, by Savage Garden

* * *

"Um, Draco?"

"Hm?"

"I don't have any pajamas."

Resisting the impulse to say something crude, he replied by tossing a shirt behind him.

"Hey! You hit me in the head!" Hermione complained.

"Well, you muttered something about hexing me if I turned around before you were done. And the shirt is the best I can offer you, since the house elves are all asleep, and it would look a bit odd for your clothing to be caught whizzing through the halls at this hour. Besides, you can always transfigure it."

"No-" she stopped to yawn -"I can't. The last time I tried to do magic when I was tired… well let's just say it wasn't pretty."

"So Hermione Granger does have a weakness."

"Several, actually, but you'll never hear me admit it. You can turn around now."

Despite the shadows in the room caused by the flickering candlelight, Draco could see enough of her legs to be quite impressed. Catching the raised eyebrow, Hermione muttered something.

"What was that?"

"I'm too tired to remember." She said quietly as she crawled between the obsidian sheets. "Oooh, soft."

Draco chuckled. "Not a night person?"

"Nope. Mornings. Astronomy classes would've killed me if I hadn't discovered the miraculous powers of coffee." Hermione snuggled closer to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

"We'd better get some sleep… it's pretty late." He kissed her hair. "G'night, love."

She was already asleep.

_(time/scene change)_

"She's back? When did she get back? Why didn't you-"

"Because I knew you'd act like this." Ginny interrupted Ron. "She got back shortly after lunch, then went to the library and came back with a large stack of books about a half hour before everyone was due back from the Quidditch match. She's been in her room since."

Ron started pacing the common room. Harry sat down beside Ginny on the sofa. "Sorry Gin, you know how Ron gets. How's your ankle?"

"A little sore, but that's it. I still think I could've flown in today's game."

"When Madame Pomfrey says wait a day, you wait a day. Otherwise she'll hunt you down and force you to stay in the hospital wing for a week." Harry chuckled. "Besides, we don't want our Ginny getting any more hurt than she already is."

"Harry, I have six brothers. On top of that, two of them create explosions on a daily basis – if not more often – and one chases dragons. This is noth- ow!"

Harry had taken her shoe and sock off and was looking at her foot. "Then why did you say 'ow'? And if you don't mind me saying so, that's an interesting shade of purple you've got there."

Ginny glared at him, attempting to look serious and stifle giggles at the same time.

"I hate to interrupt whatever it is you're doing, but Ginny, I need some help here," Ron began. "I mean, 'Mione sno… er… left with Malfoy. It just isn't right."

She gave him a real glare as she sternly replied: "Hermione snogged Draco. Get it through your carrot head." Ignoring Ron's gagging noises, Ginny continued. "She spent the night with him, and came back looking happy. So either she really likes him, or he's an excellent shag. From what I've can pick up, probably both."

Harry gave Ginny a surprised and slightly scared look. She wasn't normally this outright, and it was a bit disturbing. "Alright Gin, now you're beginning to give _me_ the shudders."

She stiffened. "No wonder she's burrowed away in her room. You two are supposed to be her friends! You don't like Draco and her being together because he's in Slytherin, but it doesn't matter what house you're in – if you can't support one of your best friends, you're a complete wanker. I'm going to go talk to Hermione. You two had better _think_ about what I said." Ginny gave them a look that could rival McGonagall's and stormed off.

Harry and Ron continued to stand in front of the fireplace. "She acted just like me mum, there."

Harry nodded.

"…Except for the wanker part."

_(scene change)_

A knock on the door spurred Hermione away from her thoughts.

"'Mione, can I come in? It's me, Ginny… Harry and Ron aren't with me." The door opened slowly. "How're you doing?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. Everything's so confusing. I mean, I like him, but…"

"Hermione, sit down. Have something to eat, relax for a moment. I brought you some food, since you skipped dinner."

Hermione smiled as the redhead handed her a napkin. "Thanks, but I'm… I'm just not very hungry right now." Noticing Ginny's worried look, she added: "I promise I'll eat it later, alright?"

"Alright." Ginny gave her a warm smile. "Now, what's up?"

"I… I like him Ginny; I really like him. He seems to understand me in a way that no one else does. Like I told Ron, he's grown up a lot – although I strongly suspect his attitude towards Harry and Ron will never change. But he reads Ginny, he reads! No one else in this school, aside from the Professors, actually enjoys books! I can actually have an intellectually stimulating conversation with him. Yet we don't have to talk, we can be quiet and just be happy and comfortable and…" Hermione stopped, noticing Ginny's laughter. "What?" she asked, annoyed.

"I'm sorry – it's just…" she laughed again, " you're the only person who would have 'reads' on your list of requirements for someone you'd go out with."

Hermione's glare softened. "Well it's important to me."

"Okay, okay. One question though. Is he a good kisser?"

"Ginny! I am not answering that!"

"So he is, then?"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Your cheeks are redder than my hair."

"Oh. Um, please don't share that. Anyways, I really like him."

"So then, what's the problem?"

"Well let's see… how about the fact that his father is Lucius Malfoy, who happens to be a Death Eater? Not to mention that I've already heard at least sixteen different rumors about us, several of which have me pregnant, one by his father. I think I also heard something about Snape? Finally, I can already guess how Harry and Ron are being about the whole thing; what about the rest of the school?"

"Hermione, since when did you ever care about what the rest of the students think? As for Lucius, in-laws are already a bother. As for the rumors… well, you missed the one with the giant squid."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at that. "Giant squid? I don't even want to… hold on. Did you say 'in-laws'?"

"You know what I mean. Besides, you never know…" Ginny's eyes lit up mischievously, "Seriously though, 'Mione, you think too much. This is something you can't analyze. Sometimes you sort of have to dive in headfirst. And I know it's a cliché, but sometimes you have to follow your heart." She stood up. "I have to go now, before they think you're cheating on Draco."

"Ginny!" Hermione smiled despite herself. "Thanks, Gin. See you tomorrow. Oh, and bother the boys about their homework for me!"

Ginny chuckled as she left the room. Some things never changed.


End file.
